The Price of Love
by onlyinyourdreams
Summary: When it comes to love how far will you go? There comes a time when there's a price for loving the one you love. Betaed by Jremme (thanks girlie!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Here Comes the Godfather**

**INT. PARK – SWING SETS – NIGHT**

**~ 1964~**

A five year-old boy sat alone on a swing set. He had run away from home. The boy didn't know where he should go but somehow he had ended up in the park. He continued to slowly drag his feet so that the swing would move from side to side. Hours went by and the boy's stomach began to growl. He was tempted to go home but he knew once his father came back from overseas that his dad would beat him. He was his dad's favorite toy. Someone to torment and someone to constantly hit without fighting back. He was too scared. It was that very thought that kept him in the park even though he was hungry and very cold. He felt someone sit on the swing next to him and as he looked up he saw that it was his mother.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?" asked the woman.

"Yes."

"Are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

The woman stood up and for a minute the boy thought that his mother was about to leave him there but the woman draped a jacket over her son and slowly sat back right down.

"Greg, I know our family isn't perfect but…"

"But what Mom? I can't keep doing this. Dad keeps hitting me and I get the feeling that I've done something to him but I just don't know what. What could I have done to him except being born? Can you tell me mom? Or is that it; I was born and he didn't want me?"

The woman opened her mouth but quickly closed it once again. She knew she needed to think of an answer quickly but what? The boy didn't know what she had done to protect him. She didn't know that he was suffering from her mistakes. Her son was smart but she also wanted to protect him. He was only 5 years old for goodness sake.

"Greg, your father loves you. He may not be perfect but he does love you."

"I don't know Mom. I get the feeling he hates me or he's punishing me for something."

"He's not punishing you. Your father loves you. He drove me here to help me look for you."

"He's back? I thought he would still be with his marine buddies by now? You told him didn't you?"

The woman looked at her son and wondered if she should tell him the truth but at the last second decided not to.

"Yes, I called him and told him. He's your father. He loves you."

"He doesn't love me. He never treated me like his son. He treats my cousins better than he treats me. It's as if I'm not his s…"

It was then that Greg finally realized that his mom was talking about two different people: the man who drove her to the park and the man who Greg called his father. It was also then that the boy realized that the man he called his father was not his father but the other man was. Greg didn't know how to make sense of all of this. As thoughts kept entering his mind, his mom shook him to reality.

"Greg, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm okay."

Greg knew that there was no proof to his theory and he had no choice but to go home. He couldn't stay in the park forever. He was cold and he was hungry.

"Greg, are you ready to come home now?" The boy hesitated for a few seconds and before he could reply his mother continued. "Everything will work out, Greg. I'll talk to you father."

"Okay Mom."

Mother and son stood up from the swings and Mrs. House draped her arm around her son. She kissed him on the forehead and they slowly walked back to the car.

* * *

**EXT. CAR – NIGHT**

As they neared the vehicle, a man was in the driver's seat. From what Greg could tell, the man was tall and had brown hair. His hair was average length for a man. He wore a black leather jacket that had red and orange coloring around the arms. Greg and his mom reached the car and Mrs. House carefully placed her son on the backseat. She placed a seat belt around him before closing the door. She then went over to the front passenger seat and sat down.

* * *

**INT. CAR – NIGHT**

"Greg, I'd like you to meet Mr. James Davidson. He's a friend of the family. He was your dad's best friend when they were kids. He's your god-father."

The man turned around and held out his hand to shake Greg's. It was then that Greg knew that how he had received his middle name. Greg stared at an older version of himself.

It was also then that he realized why his dad constantly beat him. His father couldn't take revenge over his best friend and his wife so he did so with Greg. Again, for the second time that night his mom shook him out of his reverie.

"Greg, don't be rude and shake the man's hand."

Greg extended his hand and shook Mr. Davidson's. The man's hand was warm. It was not like his father's. He slowly drew his hand away and placed it on his lap.

"I didn't get to make dinner yet so we're going out to eat. Your father is meeting us at Ming's Chinese Cuisine."

Sweat and trepidation immediately came over the boy's forehead. His initial reaction was to run away and never come back but there was no turning back; the wheels had already begun to spin. The car came to a full stop and the boy saw that his father's car had already arrived and was parked by the restaurant.

The trio got out of the car and slowly walked over to the restaurant. Greg lagged behind as he saw his mother and Mr. Davidson enter. He stood there trying to make a decision of what to do. He turned around and looked up at the sky and prayed. He felt a tap on his shoulder but as he turned around to see who it was…

* * *

**EXT. RESTAURANT - PARKING LOT – NIGHT**

Mr. Davidson slowly turned Greg around.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yea. I guess."

"I know John can be a little high tempered but he's a good man. He's saved me numerous times."

"I know who you are. Don't worry. I'm not mad." Greg looked at Mr. Davidson and slowly walked inside the restaurant.

Mr. Davidson knew right then what the boy had said. Greg knew who he was. He walked inside the restaurant and sat down.

* * *

**INT. RESTAURANT – NIGHT**

"Oh, there you are. We were just about to order." said Blythe House.

He gave Blythe a look. He hoped she understood what he meant but if she didn't he would have to find a proper time and place to talk to her. He hated that he kept lying to his best friend but he felt that if John knew the truth then it would hurt him more than anything since he had always thought he and John were like brothers. It was a betrayal John would never forgive him for. James had no living family. John was his family. James would do everything for John and he knew John would feel the same. He was shook by his reverie by Blythe.

"James, are you alright?" asked Blythe.

"Yes I am. I'm remembering the past."

"The good old days?"

"Yep. Those were the days."

"When are you set to leave?" asked John

"Tonight. I need to be in Chicago in two days."

"What's the new job this time?"

"Don't talk like that John. Do you remember Mike? Well, he knows someone who can sell us motorcycle parts for less. You know how much I wanted to own my own shop."

"I know but I also know that you can be reckless. How much is this going to cost me this time?"

"Can you please be supportive?"

"Of course I can, you're like my baby brother but like a baby brother, you tend to be a little impulsive. So how much, Jimmy?"

"Just $4,000. You can be a silent partner if you want to."

"Okay, but I want monthly reports on the progress of the shop."

"Will do. Thanks John."

"Anytime."

James glanced at Blythe and he realized how badly this would affect John. He suddenly didn't know what to do. He slowly got up and excused himself to the bathroom. Blythe slowly got up and excused herself. She followed James and pulled him to the side.

"What are you up to James?" asked Blythe.

"Sweetheart, I'm not up to anything."

"Don't give me that James! I've known you long enough to know that you are up to something and do not call me sweetheart!"

"Calm down, Blythe."

"Calm down? Calm down…my past lover comes to town for God knows why and you want me to calm down?"

"Alright. Alright, my love. I'll stop."

"Thank you! Ease up on the sentiments."

"What? That has never bothered you before so why now?"

"Greg is very perceptive and I already feel bad about all of this."

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you but I am also married and I have to be realistic as well as honor my vows."

"Um…sweetie it's a little too late for that." Blythe sighed and thought on how to proceed.

"Listen, I am devoted to my family. Maybe if we met before John we would been married by now but I am married to John and I have to respect my vows."

"I know but I can't help how I feel. If I was only ten minutes earlier I would have met you before John."

"You can't do that to yourself. You can't keep thinking what if. What's done is done. We can't change the past."

"A guy can hope but I guess…"

"Guess what?"

* * *

**INT. RESTAURANT – NIGHT – CONTINOUS **

As John and Greg waited inside for Blythe, the awkward silence continued to linger.

"Greg, why don't you go check on your mother?"

"Dad, she's fine."

"Just do what I ask and see what is taking so long."

"Dad, Mom can take care of herself."

"Why you ungrateful little brat!"

John took a hold of his son and as he raised his hand up in the air. The clock CHIMED loudly as the big hand and the little hand set letting other customers know that it was now seven o' clock.

* * *

**Ext. RESTAURANT – NIGHT – CONTINOUS **

James and Blythe continued to talk unknowingly not seeing what was taking place behind them.

"James, you have to stop this please."

"I can't help how I feel, Blythe. I love you and I will always will."

James placed his left hand towards her waist and pulled her close to him. Blythe instinctively leaned towards him as he used his other hand to lift her chin up. James leaned in forward and their mouths touched as they began to passionately kiss. Both constantly dueling each other with their tongues and seeking dominance. Finally, she slowly pulled apart but leaned her forehead against his.

"James…" Blythe sighed.

"Blythe, I love you. Tell me what to do."

"You can't do anything. I love my family."

"How you say something like that to me but kiss me like that?"

"James, I'm not saying I don't love you because I do but I am also married."

"Blythe, then leave him. Please."

"I can't."

"Why not? We could be together."

"Because of Greg."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's my son and deserves the best opportunity I can give him. John can give him that."

"So, you're using John?"

"No. I love John but…"

"But what, Blythe."

As they continued to argue, Greg slowly walked up to them unsure of what to do or say.

"Mom?"

Blythe suddenly turned around to see her son standing there but equally unsure of what to do or say. She walked up to her son as James remained where he was.

"Greg, what's wrong?"

"Mom, Dad sent me here to come get you."

"Greg, tell your father I will be right there."

"Mom…please."

"Greg."

Blythe stepped closer to her son and saw a red mark against her son's left cheek. She looked behind her towards James. James continued to stand where he was fumbling with his shoes unsure of what to do. Blythe sighed.

"Come on Greg. Let's go back inside. Your godfather was just about to leave."

"Blythe, wait!"

James grabbed her elbow and tried to pull her closer to him.

"James, I've said all I need to say. Please let me go."

"Never, Blythe."

"I don't know what else to say."

Blythe struggled to release her elbow from his strong hold

"Let me go."

"No!"

"Mom, what is going on?" asked Greg

"Nothing, baby. Let's go back inside."

James resigned. He let go of her elbow and Blythe turned around and without saying another word to James walked back inside the restaurant.

"I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"You are not just my godfather."

"What do you mean?"

James looked at Greg but didn't say anything. He took off his leather jacket and handed it to Greg.

"Here I think you are going to need this more than I do."

Without another word he looked up towards the restaurant as Blythe looked towards him and then suddenly turned her head back to John. Blythe laughed. Taking it as a sign he slowly turned back towards his motorcycle and hopped right back on.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes I am. Listen to me Greg. Protect your mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

He started his motorcycle but Greg took hold of his elbow and James turned off the machine. James sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Greg

James thought for a few minutes. He opened his mouth but then closed it. He finally spoke with a simple sentence.

"Just please do as I ask. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. You love her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play coy with me. I may be young but I know what I saw when I walked up to you two."

"Listen kid. Just let it go. You're father is a good man."

Greg scoffed. "Ha. I find that hard to believe."

"Kid, he is a good man but sometimes we do things that are out of our control and sometimes we often have no way of taking it back."

"You're not talking about the same man are you?"

Without saying another word, James turned on the motor and placed his helmet on his head. He turned his head towards the restaurant one more time and sped up towards the street away from the scene before him and his broken heart leaving semblance of what just occurred.

* * *

**EXT. PRINCETON PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL – DAY**

**~2009~**

House walked towards the entrance of the hospital. He knew that this was what he must do but felt scared. He continued to walk until he reached the steps. He turned around and yelled to Wilson.

"Don't forget to feed Steve!" yelled House.

"Don't worry House. I'll take care of him."

Wilson continued to remain standing where he was. Even though he was compelled to walk up to House and drive him out of the hospital, he knew it was something House needed to do. For the sake of his sanity and his life he would have to remain in the psychiatric hospital. House walked up the steps and entered the facility. Wilson went back to his car, climbed inside, and drove away.

* * *

**Ext. Garden – Gazebo – DAY**

Cameron and Chase stood in the middle of the gazebo. They stood in front of their family and friends to say their vows of love and devotion. Their friends, co-workers, and their family congratulated the happy couple.

Cameron stood in a strapless A-line dress and Chase in a matching grey suit. They looked totally in love.

"No second thoughts?" asked Chase

"Nope. I love you."

They smiled at each other lovingly and walked to where a small tent was held for the reception. It was a night of pure romance and happiness.

Foreman danced with Thirteen. Wilson brought one of the pediatrics nurses for his date and Cuddy brought Rachel as hers. Taub brought his wife

At the end of the reception, it was then that Wilson told Cuddy about House. He told Cuddy that House asked him to keep his "problem" a secret. No one was to know where House was.

The night went on and the newlyweds needed to leave for their honeymoon. They were off to Hawaii and then to Australia. Mr. and Mrs. Chase wouldn't be back at PPTH for two months.

The couple needed to leave for the airport so they quickly changed. Cameron was wearing a yellow dress with pink and purple flowers on the hem. The dress was a V-cut dress along the breast line. It was very demure but very sexy. To match her outfit, she wore a cream color wedges. Chase changed into a blue collared shirt with khakis with a brown shoes to match. The group said their goodbyes and the couple got into a car where the driver was to drive them to the airport.

11


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Un-Honeymoon**

**EXT. NEWARK AIRPORT – DAY**

The newlyweds Allison Cameron and Robert Chase stepped out of the car. Cameron hesitated and turned towards Chase.

"Robert…"

"Oh no…Allison!"

"Robert, I can't do this. I can't."

"Allison, we're married. We're about to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. For our HONEYMOON, Allison!"

"I'm so sorry but I just can't do this. I've tried for so long but I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to love you. I did. I tried because I wanted to make you happy but I couldn't. I am not happy, Robert. I'm not. I haven't been for a while."

"It's him, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? My husband died."

"I wasn't talking about Christopher but he's part of the reason too. I'll always come second or third in your eyes. Now it's House. It's always been House. When are you going to let him go…both of them go?"

"You know I can't let go of Christopher. He was my savior and my love. I had a short time with him but I loved him nonetheless."

"You never told me what you meant by that and I guess I will never know. What about House?"

"I have always loved him. From the first time I met him I felt an ultimate connection with him and gravitated towards him somehow. I can't explain it."

"Are you sure it wasn't lust and infatuation?"

"That's what I thought at first. I thought it was some kind of hero-worship between mentor and student. I knew my feelings must have been some kind of breach of ethics. I just don't know how to explain it. When he touches me it's some kind of spark and passion that never seemed to quench. It's insatiable."

"Ew…more than I ever wanted to know. Wait…you slept with him?"

"No. Never. But my body always gravitated to him. When our lips finally met it was like meeting my other half. I just can't explain it. I wish I could be the person you want me to be but I can't. I'm sorry, Robert."

"I'm sorry too. I guess we are going to have to call the lawyers and ask for an annulment."

"I can do that. What do we do about now?"

"Well, do you want to go?"

"No, I want to go to House."

"Okay, then go. GO! I hope you find your happiness."

"I'm sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"In time I will. Goodbye Allison."

"Goodbye Robert."

As Cameron watched Chase take out his luggage and walk towards the plane, Cameron turned on her phone and dialed a number. She called her lawyer, Jennifer Cox.

"Jen, this is Allison. I couldn't do it. I need you to file an annulment ASAP."

Cameron went back inside the cab and left the airport.

**INT. CAMERON'S APARTMENT – DAY – CONTINUOUS **

Cameron sat on top of her couch as she pondered what her choice would be. She picked up her mobile and dialed her sister, Rachel Stevens. As she waited for Rachel to pick up she wondered what she would do or say once her sister found out she didn't go on her honeymoon. She would probably guess it.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in a plane to Hawaii?"

"Rach, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I love him. I can't be married to anyone but him."

"Oh Ally. I kind of figured but I wanted you to figure it out yourself. I didn't want to make your decisions for you but I knew your heart wasn't really into this whole marriage. I'm assuming you called Jen already?"

"Yes, Robert is on his way to Hawaii."

"Ally, what do you want?"

"I love House. It's always been him. I just tried to move on but I couldn't."

"Ally, he's an ass. He treats you like crap!"

"Rach, it's only what he tries to hide and protect. He's in so much pain."

"What do you mean?"

"Both of his exes were involved with his leg. They both went against his wishes. Stacey, his girlfriend was his medical proxy and Lisa Cuddy, our administrative head of the hospital was the one who did the surgery"

"What happened to his leg?"

"He had an infarction in his leg and basically they didn't catch it in time. For three days it was undiagnosed and then on the third he asked to be placed on medically induced coma. Then while he was in a coma, they went behind his back."

"Oh wow! So infarction…isn't that like a heart attack?"

"Yes, but more like in his leg. Basically it's muscle death and right now he takes vicodin in order to help with the pain because there are barely any nerves in his leg."

"Aw! That sounds painful. Does he get any reprieves?"

"Three years ago, when we put him in the medically induced coma he asked to be put on ketamine and it worked for months then he started to feel pain again."

"Oh Damn! Poor man!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I love him so much because despite all of it he tries to go on but seems to keep getting a bad break," Cameron cried.

"Oh wow! Now I see why. Oh wow! You really do love him. Oh Ally, don't cry."

"Yes I do. That's the worst part."

"Wait, there's more?"

"Yes, his childhood."

"Oh no…Ally please tell me it's not like yours."

"Rach, we have so many similarities."

"Oh Ally, I regretted leaving you for college. You were only nine when all of this started."

"Rach, it wasn't your fault."

"It may not have been entirely my fault but I should have stopped it when I found out. It should have stopped it earlier and not when you and Christopher got married."

"Yes, Christopher was my savior and I loved him for that but I love House more."

"I can see that. But I hope you didn't marry him because of Harold."

"In a way I did but I also married him because he needed me as much as I needed him."

"What do you mean?"

"Rach, our parents verbally, physically, and emotionally abused me. I don't know how you were excluded but when you left I was abused…even if it's because I accidentally threw Dad's fake teeth down the toilet. He used the belt to beat me. I get that it was how his parents treated him but it's one of the reasons why I don't trust so easily. While Dad beat me our mother treated me as if I was her punching bag. She used words to constantly attack and I never felt I was ever good enough for them. They didn't even believe me with Harold. I was their daughter and they never felt like I was. You were treated like the golden child while I was treated like trash." Cameron cried harder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I never wanted you to feel this way but no matter how I try to convince you otherwise I know I can't. I can only be there for you. Do you still write?"

"Yes I do. It's not as much as I used to but I do. I wrote more about Harold."

"I noticed you don't call him uncle."

"Well, why should I? He abused me along with our parents."

"I know but…" Cameron interrupted Rachel before she could finish her sentence.

"No buts, Rachel! The man used to come to my room and molest me and feel me up and grind up against me to the point where I could feel his hard penis! I was nine years old! When I was older he would drug my food and I would wake up naked while he was above me. Do you know I don't even know what happened during it all? I have no memory. I don't even know if it was before nine. Damn it, Rachel! This family scarred me for life!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Rachel cried.

"I know you are. You know what made it worse? Aunt Catherine didn't even believe me. She thought I was trying to steal her man! How disgusting is that! He was my uncle for God sakes! My uncle! I could never do that to family!"

"I know you didn't. I know you never chose this. I believed you. I'm sorry I never told them."

"I know I told you not to say anything. It was partially my fault for not saying anything."

"You were a child! You were confused and didn't understand. When we were younger the psychologist told our family to protect you because you were so naïve and Harold took advantage of it all. That was not right! Have you gotten therapy yet?"

"With what? I can barely afford my apartment and then there're my student loans."

"I told you I would help you pay your student loans. I know Christopher left you money but he also left you medical bills."

"Yes he did. He got inheritance from his grandmother but it was not enough since his grandfather spent it all."

"So why don't you let me help you?"

"I want to do it myself. You know I've always been independent ever since I married Christopher."

"Yes, but please think it over."

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

"I am not married and don't have kids so I can easily help you. You're my baby sister so I want to help."

"We have more siblings you know."

"Yes but it's not like they are reaching out to us and you're my only family! Do you think after what our family did to you I would reach out to them?"

"No, but I didn't want you to lose them just because of me."

"You never asked but I also didn't want to abandon you and I know you need me."

"Do you think about them?"

"Yes I do but then when I do I get frustrated and angry so not often."

"I know what you mean. I sometimes wonder but then I remember all that happened."

"Do you still get nightmares or night terrors?"

"Sometimes…I wake up and cry. I have become so OCD that I feel the need to lock to double check the door and lock my room before going to sleep and even then I feel I am never safe. The worst part about it was the fact that he used to give me money and gifts like I was his whore! I felt so dirty. I guess that's why I have this OCD."

"I get it now. You need to talk to someone about this."

"Didn't we just talk about this?"

"No, I mean a professional."

"I feel like they will judge me or not believe me."

"Sweetheart, you have a bad case of depression and PTSD. I highly doubt the professional will think you are lying or making this up."

"Well, how am I going to pay for it?"

"Don't you have a therapist at work?"

"I do but I don't want my co-workers to know this. It's private."

"I get it. Why don't I see if one of my co-workers knows someone in New Jersey and we'll see how it goes okay?"

"Okay, Rach."

"I just worry about you."

"And I worry about House."

"I know you do. It's what you do for those you love."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder why this happened to me but then I realized that this has to have happened to me for a reason."

"I agree. I know you no longer believe in God but I know despite all of this, God protected you too. I believe that he doesn't give us challenges we can't face."

"I don't but thanks! I just hope I'll finally have someone to love all of me, to accept all of me without doubt or fear. Robert asked me today why I never told him about why we don't talk to our family. He caught me screaming one time but I couldn't tell him because I know once I do it will change the way he views me."

"Oh honey!"

"I'm afraid to be touched, Rach. I start shaking when people touch me and if I'm shoved in weird situations."

"I know. You told me that you don't do that with House."

"No. He makes me feel loved, protected, and safe."

"I guess I get why Robert was so frustrated. He felt he never truly had you."

"I know and I feel bad for that but the heart wants what it wants. I feel like I played with him and it wasn't fair."

"Sweetheart, you didn't do it on purpose. You just acted on your heart and I think he understands that."

"I know. I loved him but I just couldn't love him the way he wanted."

"You mean…not like you love House?"

"Yes, I mean despite all his hardships he is determined to live his life the way he wants to."

"What do you mean? You mentioned his leg and the similarities of your childhood." Cameron hesitated and took a breath before speaking again.

"His father…"

"What about his father?"

"His father verbally and physically abused him all his life."

"What? Slow down."

"Okay, I overheard this story while he was talking to patient a while ago. I know it was wrong but I was passing by from the park to the hospital and I heard him tell her. I left soon after. I felt like I was intruding."

"Okay, what story."

"He said there were times where his father would beat him and that sometimes he would force House to lay on a bathtub full of ice for a long time. Then I heard he said that there was one time where his father would lock him out of the house to sleep in a tent in winter! IN WINTER, Rach! What man would do that to his son?" Cameron began crying again.

"Wow! You two are really similar and really meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

"From what you told me you two are very similar. Your experiences and the way you two gravitate to each other. Then there's the fact that the both of you distrust people but seem to lean into each other in a way."

"In what way? We barely tell each other things."

"You don't but in a way a simple touch can mean more than words."

"I guess you have a point. But what do I do now?"

"Why don't you just go with the flow?"

"What do you mean?"

"See how things go from now on. How long 'til Robert comes back?"

"He comes back in a month. What do I do with House, Rach?"

"What I mean is talk to him and then let fate decide from there. From what I can tell he has feelings for you too."

"What do you mean?"

"A man does not look at you like that unless he feels something. The fact that he touches you the way he does is not professional either. It's borderline harassment but then again it's also hot the way you two move."

"You just said I should file a harassment suit on my ex-boss…not that he doesn't get sued. He gets lawsuits daily. I should know; I used to check his mail but…"

"That's another thing. He's aggressive towards you and borderline territorial."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, let's try this. What did he say when you told him about Robert's proposal?"

"He didn't really say but his face was so sad and heartbroken…then it became really hard and indifferent."

"Ooh…definitely territorial and jealous."

"You think so?"

"Yes so."

"So what do I do?"

"Like I said, talk to him tomorrow. If you want you can call him after you hang up with me and ask if you two can meet up."

"He's not really the type to meet up. He's more likely to avoid those situations."

"Hm! You two are way too similar and different at the same time. It's scary."

"O…k. So, I should call him but what if he doesn't pick up?"

"Then leave a message."

"Okay, I'll try that now."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, thanks Rach. I'll call you afterward okay?"

"Sure thing sweetie." Cameron ended the conversation with Rachel and dialed another number. She waited for the phone to ring. Within the third ring, it picked up.

"Hey, House. I need to talk to you."

"Cameron, hey, I thought you were on your honeymoon," replied James Wilson.

"I couldn't go, Wilson. I just couldn't." Wilson sighed.

"Cameron, what are you trying to say?"

"I love House. I have always loved him. I spoke to my attorney and asked her to file an annulment ASAP."

"Oh Damn!"

"Wait a second…I called House's phone. Where is he? Is he okay?" Cameron's voice began to quiver with every word until finally it was barely audible.

"Cameron, listen…"

"Tell me what happened to him, Wilson. TELL ME WILSON!" Cameron began to get frustrated and fearful for the man she loved.

"Cameron, calm down."

"Don't call me to calm down!"

"I sometimes wonder about you but then again House loves you and you two seem to fit each other rather well."

"You are the second person who said that."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"My sister, Rachel. She told me the same thing."

"Hm! The sister…she seems smart."

"I'll set you two up later but seriously what is going on?"

"Okay, Cameron I need you to calm down."

"That is the second time you told me to calm down. WILSON! What is going on?"

"You two really are a match made in heaven."

"Stop stalling, Wilson. What is going on?"

"Okay, promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?!"

"Cameron, promise me!"

"I can't make the promise so just tell me." Wilson sighed

"Okay…"

"I'm waiting."

"Jeez…you are so pushy. Reminds me of your counterpart."

"Alright, I get it. He's my soul mate. Just tell me already."

"Okay, Cameron…earlier today I drove House to the Princeton Psychiatric Hospital."

"You did what?! What possessed you to do that?"

"Cameron, he was having schizophrenic symptoms. He was having hallucinations and delusions."

"What?"

"Yes, I think it was all the vicodin consumption. He was having hallucinations about things and so today we went to Cuddy and told her. Following that conversation he admitted himself to the facility."

"Wilson, is he okay?"

"He is physically but mentally…"

"Well, I'm going to visit him tomorrow. I love him."

"You can't for forty-eight hours."

"Why?"

"For detox and acclimation to the facility."

"I don't care. I'm going to go. Whether you go with me tomorrow or not I'm going."

"Cameron, listen to reason."

"Fuck reason! I'm going to see him tomorrow."

"Cameron, how are you even going to do that? You're not a relative."

"I'll call Rachel. She has connections. She was going to check to see if one of her colleagues can treat me anyway."

"What?"

"Never mind that. In or out, Wilson."

"Why am I always looking after people?"

"Because you are the Boy-Wonder oncologist and you care!"

"I swear you are too much like him."

"Yeah yeah. In or out."

"Yes, but I want you to call your sister first. I don't want to drive all the way over and not be let in."

"Fine. I'll call her now."

"Cameron, wait…"

"What?"

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"You do what you can for those you love."

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"It's about time he found someone who loves all of him."

"I do and I won't let him stay there unless need be and if he needs help I'll make sure he gets the best."

"Damn! I would hate to see who will piss you off when it comes to House because there will be no stopping you."

"Nothing will!"

"Good."

"I'll see what Rachel says and I'll get back to you."

"Okay, Cameron. Take care and talk to you soon. Bye."

"Okay, Wilson. Thanks! Bye." Cameron ended the call.

**INT. PRINCETON PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL – HOUSE'S ROOM – NIGHT**

House was on top of his bed looking up at the ceiling. He looked at the wall on the clock and saw that it was after seven. He sighed.

"I guess she should be in Hawaii by now having plenty of sex with the wombat. I mean it's not like she will wait forever for a man like me." A loud voice echoed in the background.

"Why would she want a drug addicted old cripple like you when she can have a young virile man who can give her more than you could!" echoed the voice

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"You know it's true."

"Just leave me alone." A loud banging from outside his room echoed.

"You in there! Quiet!"

The loud voice spoke again as the loud banging ceased.

"See! Even they know you are worthless!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!" The door suddenly opened and two heavily built men tried to restrain House. They injected a sedative and the medicine took effect. House closed his eyes.

13


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: And so it begins…**

**INT. CAMERON'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – DAY **

Despite wanting to call back Rachel after ending an exhausting call with Wilson, Cameron passed out right on top of her couch. She awoke unsure of what had happened and suddenly it all came rushing back to her. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed her sister. She waited impatiently for Rachel to pick up and when she did she spoke so fast that it was almost impossible for her sister to pick up.

"Oh thank God you are awake, Rach! You have to help me! House is in a psychiatric hospital! You have to help me!" Cameron's words were all jumbled and she didn't pause to take a breath.

"Okay, you need to breathe and calm down!"

"What is it with people trying to tell me to calm down?!"

"Because you tend to freak out at the drop of a hat?"

"Don't start with me, Rach! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course, I'll help you but first you have to tell me what happened because I barely got what you were saying. All I got out of it was House, which explains the outburst. You do tend to be protective when it comes to him."

"Alright, I get it. I'm head over heels."

"Yes but we love you anyway. So now explain to me what is going on. It's barely eight."

"I called House like you advised me to but…" Cameron cried harder.

"Sweetie, you are scaring me. Take a breath and go slower. Okay?"

"Okay. I called House like you said and when the phone picked up it was his best friend, Wilson, who answered the phone."

"Why did he have House's phone?"

"Because House won't be needing it for a while."

"Now you are being cryptic. Explain, please."

"Because House checked himself into the Princeton Psychiatric Hospital."

"What? Why?"

"According to Wilson, House was having delusions and hallucinations because of his extensive use of Vicodin."

"Whoa! So he's having Schizophrenic symptoms?"

"Yes, he told Wilson and Cuddy that he was seeing things and it's the reason why he had to be sent to the facility."

"Whoa!"

"Is that all you are going to say?!" Cameron began to pace back and forth in her tiny living room. She was worried over House and Rachel was not making it easier on her by acting so evasive. It only frustrated her and scared her even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit shocked that's all. I don't know what to say. I'm so flabbergasted."

"I know but I want to see him."

"But you just said he was admitted yesterday?"

"Yes, but can't you pull strings so I can see him today?"

"Ally, I'm sorry I can't do that. They have these policies for a reason."

"I don't give a fuck if he's de-toxing or whatever reason they may be for having a forty-eight to seventy-two hour lock up. I want to see him!"

"Ally, please be reasonable. I know you love him but you have to let him de-tox. He wouldn't want you to see him that way."

"I don't care. I want to see him."

"Ally, stop acting like a child who had her candy taken away!"

"Rach, if you were me what would you have done?" Rachel sighed realizing her younger sister had a point.

"Exactly what you are now. I'll tell you what. I'll make some calls. You are lucky I went to school with the Director of that facility. He owes me favors. I can't ask any specifics because of professional ethics but I'll see what I can do."

"I want whoever works with him to be the best. I want him to recover faster."

"Sweetheart, you know faster is not always better. You know that right? In therapy they go by how much the individual progresses."

"I know but I just want to see him and have him in my arms. Is that wrong?"

"No, Sweetie it's not but you can't rush these things. He needs help…actually so do you. That reminds me I spoke to a colleague of mine. He has a colleague that will be sympathetic and kind to your plight. Her name is Josephine Landon. Her number is…" Rachel gave Cameron the number.

"Oh Rach, I knew I could count on you. Thank you so very much."

"You are welcome. Listen, I want you to get some rest and eat something. I know how you are when you're worried and depressed; you won't eat so I'm asking you to eat something and to try to sleep."

"I'll do my best."

"Maybe Dr. Landon can suggest sleeping pills for you. God knows you need them. You barely sleep without waking up to nightmares and night terrors."

"That might be a good idea, Rach. You know how much I don't sleep and now that House is in that facility, I doubt I will sleep at all."

"Why don't you call Josephine Landon and get an appointment ASAP then get some rest. I worry so much about you and your body is so ragged. I can tell from your voice. You are not working right?"

"Yes. Robert and I took off for the honeymoon…the honeymoon that I didn't go on."

"Well, what are you going to do until you go back to work?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, sleep on it and then tomorrow we'll see if we can see your man."

"He's not mine."

"Oh yes he is."

"Are you going to beat up people who will try to take him away from me?"

"You bet your ass I will! You're my baby sister and if I have to kick people's asses to make you happy then so be it. He makes you happy and I'll do what I can to make sure you get that happiness!"

"Wow. Thank you, Rach."

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too, Rach."

"Ally, I need to call up the director and you need to call Dr. Landon. Please promise me you will call?"

"I'll call as soon as I end this call and then I'll call Jen afterwards."

"Okay, I'll call you later to check up on you. Please rest and eat."

"Okay, I promise. Bye."

"Bye, Ally." Rachel ended the call. Cameron entered a new number into her cell phone and waited for the other person to pick up. Unfortunately, the voicemail picked up.

"Hello. You have reached Dr. Josephine Landon. I am unavailable right now. If this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911 otherwise please wait for the end of this voicemail to leave your message. If you seek immediate answers to your questions please dial "1" and it will direct you to the on-call professional. At the end of this message, please leave your name and number. Have a wonderful day! Thank you."

"Hello Dr. Landon, My name is Dr. Allison Cameron. I was referred to you recently by my sister's colleague. Could you please call me back at your earliest convenience? I would like to set up an appointment as soon as possible. Thank you and have a wonderful day." Cameron gave Dr. Landon her number and hung up.

After calling Dr. Landon, Cameron decided to call her lawyer, Jen Cox. She wanted to expedite the process ASAP. She waited again for the other person to pick up. After the third ring, a voice came on.

"This is Jen Cox. How can I help you?" Jen Cox answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Jen, this is Allison Cameron."

"Oh hi Allison. I received your call and as for your request I just finished up the forms for the annulment. I was just about to FED-EX them to you. I'm assuming you are at home not at the hospital?"

"Yes, thank you! I will be home all day. The other reason I'm calling is to give you the address of the hotel in California where Robert is staying." Cameron gave the address.

"Oh wow! You really want this expedited then?"

"Oh yes. Very much so."

"Is there a particular reason why?"

"It's just that I realized I made a mistake saying yes from the beginning."

"Oh yes. I remember now. Ally, you and I have been friends for a long time now and I know you like the back of my hand. It's because of a certain abrasive doctor isn't it?"

"Am I that transparent?" Jen laughed.

"Yes, Sweetheart. When it comes to him you are and he is similar with you. He tries to hide it well but when you are a lawyer and have a knack at pin-pointing liars I know for a fact that he is in love with you."

"How?"

"Remember when I came to visit you in the ER that one time and he came strolling over to you supposedly because he was just bored. I knew something was up."

"What do you mean?"

"You know for doctors you two can be so dense."

"Huh?"

"Ally, the man stared at you and refused to take his eyes of you. Then when I asked him how he felt about you he tried to deny it like it was nothing. He and I both knew he was lying then."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because you needed to figure it out yourself. I can't influence your decisions for you."

"And so it seems I'm stuck."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I do now?"

"What do you mean? Why don't you talk to him now?"

"Because he admitted himself to Princeton Psychiatric Hospital yesterday."

"Whoa! I'm so shocked! What happened?"

"From what I heard he was hallucinating and seeing delusions so he asked Wilson to drive him. Both Cuddy and Wilson think it's because of his intake of Vicodin. He takes too much."

"You told me he is not a drug addict!"

"He's not. He's just in constant pain."

"Girl, you are really in love with this man!"

"What do you mean?"

"You love him for all his faults and flaws and accept him for who he is."

"Because he doesn't need to be changed. A person cannot be changed. They either become worse versions or better versions of themselves as time goes by and they evolve."

"That's deep but it's actually logical. So which do you think he is?"

"I think House overall is a good man who has been dealt a bad hand in his life."

"Oh Girl, you are way over the deep end."

"Is that so wrong?"

"Oh no! I'm just a romantic; you know that. I'm envious that you feel that way over a man and I have a feeling he feels the same for you. It won't be long before you two get together."

"Even though he's in the facility right now?"

"Yes, even though he's in the facility right now."

"You have so much hope for me but none for yourself. One day you'll find someone who will sweep you off your feet."

"Thanks! I just hope it's soon. My biological clock is ticking." Cameron laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Ally, you know it's true. We are not getting younger."

"Don't I know it Jen."

"So how are you right now?"

"Well, I'm not sure what to do right now and I have to figure out if I want to sign a new lease or leave this apartment. I just remembered that I decided against signing a new lease because Robert bought a house and well…you know how that story ended."

"Yes, I do. Why don't you think about it or talk to your landlord? If those don't work out you can stay with me. You know I have extra rooms. It will be like college again before you married Christopher."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Jen!"

"No problem, Sweetheart. Listen I have to go and send this off to you and Robert. I'm going to have pay more for the shipping to Robert though."

"I'm sorry Jen. I forgot about that."

"It's okay. What are best friends for…besides when you and your man have kids you can name the kid after me." Cameron laughed.

"We'll see about that. I'm sure House would say a few words about that."

"I highly doubt that. My cousin tends to be a little weird over things he doesn't have a say on."

"Don't I know it."

"Listen Aunt Blythe always did say even when he was a kid he was hard-headed. He always had to go his own pace and his own way. You'll be good with him. You'll put his feet on the ground."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I know so. When I was a kid, I knew something was up because of the way he was. It was like he was always running because of his fears."

"I never truly saw it that way."

"It's just the way Uncle John treated him. He was hard on him."

"Yes, I know. The first time I met your aunt and uncle I figured automatically that House and his father did not have a good relationship. He resents him very much."

"Yes he does and rightly so."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Allison Cameron. I know you know."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ally, don't lie to me. I know you know."

"Okay, I know he suffered emotional and physical abuse by his father, alright? I'm sorry but I feel like it wasn't my place to say something."

"Ally, like it or not you are already family. Aunt Blythe even told me so."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ally, my aunt knows very well how you two feel about each other. We just had to wait to see how long until you both realized it."

"Oh damn! Are we that transparent?"

"Yes. I mean every time I am on the phone with Aunt Blythe her questions always go to you two."

"What questions?"

"Oh…um…"

"Jen…spill it!"

"Alright alright. She always asked, 'Did my son finally sweep Ally off her feet yet? I'm not getting any younger and I need to spoil my grandkids before I die. Do I need to hit him over the head for his stupidity? I mean it's been six years! How long does he need before he realizes he can't live without her?'" Cameron and Jen laughed together soon after the last word was said.

"She did not! That is hilarious!"

"Hun, like it or not that is your future mother-in-law."

"We are not even engaged yet and you two are planning grandkids. Please tell me you two are not going to plan my wedding and honeymoon?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Oh no! You didn't?"

"Well, you know I'm a romantic and well, you two are the only ones interesting enough in my dull dreary life."

"Oh, my goodness! Good Grief! What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, I've always had a thing for Robert."

"Oh…my…God! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I saw how he felt about you and I didn't want to cause a rift."

"Jen, don't be silly! If you have said something earlier on you would have been at the altar and you would have been on that honeymoon with him by now."

"Huh?"

"Jen, he thought you were hot even though House told him to leave you alone."

"Oh…"

"Yes. I can't believe you didn't know that."

"Well…"

"You are a bit obtuse when it comes to your own love life."

"Don't I know it."

"What do I do?"

"That is up to you. I just want you to be happy. How long have you in love with him?"

"What?"

"You heard me? How long?"

"Since the day I first met him."

"Jen, that was 6 years ago."

"I know but I was afraid."

"Well fear is a great motivator and a great hindrance."

"Very true."

"I just don't want to rush him."

"Well just let him take the lead then."

"When does he ever let anyone take the lead?"

"Good point."

"Okay, then what do you want to do?"

"Would it be too early to call him?"

"Time-wise, well…it's only ten o'clock in the morning. It's a six hour difference from EST."

"Oh okay. But I mean to call him up for a date?" Cameron was shocked.

"Wow."

"Ally, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I mean I love him but I am not in love with him. I mean I think I just never really felt that spark, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Ally, you know it's okay to feel hurt if he starts dating. It doesn't make you less human."

"I know. It's just that I am the one ending a marriage that did not even last twenty-four hours."

"Even so, you said it yourself you loved him."

"Yes, I do but I love House more."

"I know you do."

"You know what...go ahead. You two deserve to be happy."

"Really?"

"Yes. I may not be who he needs but you might be."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You just really love my cousin."

"Yes, I do."

"He's lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

"You two were lucky to find each other."

"Thank you."

"Listen, Ally, I really have to go."

"Okay. Thanks Jen. Go get him."

"Thanks! Take care of my cousin."

"I will. Bye Jen. See you soon."

"Bye Ally." Jen ended the call. Cameron suddenly felt so tired. She just spent two and half hours on the phone. Looking down at her phone she realized her battery needed to be charged. She plugged her charger into her phone and picked up her landline. She ordered a mushroom ravioli from the Italian restaurant. It might not be Café Spoleto, where she and House had their disastrous date six years ago but it would have to do. Hopefully she could get him to take her there once again. Even with the date ending badly it still held great memories for her and the dinner was delicious. She waited thirty minutes for the food to be delivered and quickly ate it. She didn't realize she was so hungry…then she realized she hadn't eaten since before the wedding. After finishing her lunch she went to her bedroom to lie down. Her eyes drooped low and her dreams slowly turned to House like they always had ever since she had met him.

**INT. PRINCETON PLAINSBORO TEACHING HOSPITAL – WILSON'S HOSPITAL – DAY**

Wilson was just finishing up a file when the sound of a phone began to ring shrilly. Looking up from the file he realized it was neither his office phone nor his cell phone. It came from House's phone. Wilson checked the number and realized it was Blythe House. He pondered what he should do and decided to pick up after the third ring.

"Hello."

"Oh Greg, thank God you answered your phone. I've been trying to call your office phone, house phone, and now your cell phone for days now."

"Blythe. It's not Greg. It's James."

"What is going on? Where is Greg? Where is my son?"

"Blythe, I'm sorry to tell you this but Greg admitted himself to the Princeton Psychiatric Hospital yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"He wasn't feeling well and he came to me and Lisa a few days ago."

"What do you mean?"

"He told us that he was hallucinating and seeing delusions. We think it was because of his overuse of his pain medication."

"Oh, my God. Is he okay?! Is my son okay?!"

"I'm not sure. You know that leg of his has been bothering him for years now and his intake has been skyrocketing for years now. It finally caught up with him."

"Well how long will he be there?"

"I'm not sure. I'm actually looking up about CIPA's nerve cells."

"What do you mean, James?"

"Well, a few years ago there was a patient of his from whom Greg wanted to grab some of the spinal nerve cells to see if he could attach them to his leg. Apparently, there was some research pertaining to spinal nerve biopsy where he might be able to walk pain free. But due to ethical reasons he didn't want to approach the patient. I'm actually researching to see if there are some CIPA patients who would be willing to donate some to Greg."

"What is CIPA?"

"It means 'Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis' basically there are some people who do not feel pain what so ever because of this disease."

"So if you are successful of obtaining someone then all we need to do is convince Greg to do the surgery?"

"Yes. That's correct…but you know how stubborn your son is."

"Oh yeah, I do. I mean he's been in love with Ally for six years and Jen and I have a bet of how long it will be before he caves. So far I think Jen is winning. She said around six years."

"You mean Allison Cameron?"

"Oh, yes. She and my niece, Jen Cox, have been best friends since they were in their teens so when I saw Allison as one of his fellows I was shocked. I just didn't want to say anything without shocking Greg. You and I know how well he handles shock let alone those who know his family. Greg never knew how tied Ally is to our family. It's like she was born to be a part of this family from the get-go. Ally never met Greg back then because Greg always avoided family gatherings and from what I gathered Ally did too. Something troublesome, I think, happened to that girl. Those two are too similar but so different. It's very scary."

"Whoa…I told her that last night when she decided not to go on her honeymoon. She decided she couldn't live without him and told me she contacted her lawyer. She freaked out when she found out about him too so if anyone could convince him it would be her. He's very much in love with her…then again so is she."

"And so it would seem. I saw the way they looked into each other's eyes."

"Oh, yes and very protective too."

"You notice that too?"

"Yes. I get the feeling Chase only wanted to marry her because it was out of convenience more than love."

"Well, that would be good news for Jen then."

"Huh. Why is that?"

"Because my niece Jen has been in love with him for six years ever since she met him years ago and was heartbroken when she heard Robert proposed."

"Whoa! Your family doesn't do anything easy, eh?" Blythe laughed.

"Yes. It would seem so…" Blythe suddenly cried.

"Blythe? What's wrong?"

"It's John. He passed away a few days ago. He had a heart attack. That's why I've been trying to get a hold of Greg. I didn't even know he was sick."

"What? I'm so sorry, Blythe."

"Thank you, James, but now what do I do? I need my son and he won't be able to attend the funeral."

"I'm not sure. I don't know what to do about that either considering House never had a good relationship with his father."

"Well, I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"That John House wasn't his father but James Davidson was."

"What?"

"Yes, I had an affair with Greg's biological father who is actually his considered his Godfather."

"Whoa. I'm sorry. I'm not judging but I'm just in shock."

"It's okay, James."

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow. I was hoping he would be available to fly out today to Virginia."

"I'm sorry Blythe but I don't think that will be possible."

"I guess so."

"Listen Blythe, I know I'm not Greg but would it be okay if I came?"

"That's not necessary James. I mean it's only a small service filled mostly with his military friends."

"Are you sure? It's not any trouble."

"No, it's okay. Listen, James I have to call Jen too. I've been trying to call her for days too. She doesn't know."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Well, actually can you help me find an apartment?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of moving closer to Greg."

"Why not live with Greg for now?"

"I highly doubt Greg would want his mother living with him…especially once he gets together with Ally."

"I would assume that's true."

"Yes, so I need to go and call Jen and see if she can come to the funeral tomorrow."

"Okay, Blythe. My condolences and prayers are with you and your family. Please let me know if there is anything else I can help you with. I'll go check with Bonnie, my ex-wife. She and I are on friendly terms and she's a great realtor. I'm sure she knows of some apartments or something that's available."

"Thank you James and goodbye." Blythe ended the call.

**INT. JOHNSON & ASSOCIATES NEW YORK LAW OFFICE – JEN'S OFFICE – DAY **

Jen had just FED-EXed both copies of the annulment papers to both Cameron and Chase when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and realized it was her Aunt Blythe.

"Hey, Aunt Blythe."

"Oh, thank God I have finally reached you. I've been trying to call you for days."

"What's wrong, Auntie?"

"It's your uncle."

"What the hell did the asshole do now?"

Blythe cried.

"Aunt Blythe what's wrong?"

"It's John. He died of a heart attack."

15


End file.
